Dreams
by Louscie
Summary: Eine kleine OneshotReihe. Jeder Oneshot beinhaltet ein kleines Pairing. Ich dachte da an HPxDM, aber man kann es sich fast aussuchen...
1. April Dream

Dreams ist der allgmeine Titel einer kleinen OneShot-Reihe, voraussichtlich aus drei Teilen bestehend. Jeder Oneshot enthält ein Pairing. Da niemand namentlich erwähnt wird kann man sich diese fast aussuchen, aber ab und zu fallen doch ein paar und wenige Hinweise.

Geschrieben habe ich sie eigentlich für eines meiner Lieblingspairings: HPxDM

In der richtigen Reihenfolge könnte es sogar eine kleine Geschichte ergeben, denke ich. Aber, so lade ich sie nicht hoch, da die eine kein wirkliches Happy End hat möchte ich sie in der Mitte haben. Auf was Bösem muss man was Gutes sehen. Meine kleine Selbsttherapie

* * *

**April Dream**

_Eine leichte Brise weht um den Westturm._

_Es ist Ende April und so langsam kann man den warmen Frühling erkennen._

_Mein erster Aprilwunsch wurde mir erfüllt._

_Jedes Jahr am ersten April wünsche ich mir was._

_Meistens sind es zwei. _

_Der erste ist immer der gleiche und zwar, dass es zum Ende hin wieder schön warm wird._

_Der zweite besteht immer aus einer Kleinigkeit für mich._

_Jedes Jahr, seit ich klein war ging beides bis zum Ende des Monats immer in Erfüllung._

_Ja, der April war mein Lieblingsmonat, mit seinen Aprilwünschen._

_Auch dieses Jahr wünschte ich mir wieder etwas vom April._

_Doch es scheint mir als wäre dieser Wunsch zu groß gewesen._

_Kein Zweifel, er war versucht in Erfüllung zugehen._

_Dieser Monat war einer der besten in meinem Leben, sind wir doch Freunde geworden und verstehen uns wirklich gut._

_Aber, ich wünschte da wäre noch viel mehr als nur Freundschaft, auch von deiner Seite aus._

_Es bleibt wohl unerfüllt._

_Ich stehe hier jetzt schon seit Stunden und schaue in die Nacht hinaus, zu den Sternen._

_Ich beobachtete, wie die Sonne hinter den Bergen in einem Meer von Rot unterging, wie der Mond aufging und die Dunkelheit der Nacht erhellte und die Sternenbilder sich zusammenfügten. _

_Und jetzt sind es nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Mitternacht, bis zum ersten Mai, bis es vorbei ist._

_Fast hatte ich mich schon damit abgefunden, dass mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt wird._

_Eine Träne rinnt mir die Wange hinab, die ich schnell mit dem Ärmel wegwische._

_Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass es jetzt so ist, wie es ist. _

_Viel besser, als in den letzten Jahren, als wir noch in unseren ständigen Streitereien lagen. _

_Ich betrachte den Mond, während es hinter mir leise knarrte._

_Sicher der Wind der mit der Tür spielte._

_Ich hatte sie wohl nicht richtig zugemacht._

_Ich sehe wieder zu den Sternen und beinahe bin ich wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken, während der Wind weiter um mich weht._

_Unerwartet spüre ich etwas anderes hinter mir._

_Der Wind muss sich gedreht haben._

_Plötzlich schlingen sich zwei Arme ganz sanft um mich._

_Und ich lächle._

_Er ist in Erfüllung gegangen und diesmal hoffentlich für Ewig._

_Mein Apriltraum..._


	2. Dream Fall

**Dream Fall**

* * *

_Ich werde nicht sterben. Das hatte ich dir versprochen. Ich werde bis zum Sieg für meinen, für deinen, für unseren Traum kämpfen._

_Langsam ließ ich meinen Zauberstab sinken und fiel erschöpft auf die Knie._

_Ich spürte eine gewaltige Erleichterung und hob den Kopf._

_Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Der Lord ist bezwungen._

_Und langsam breitet sich die Nachricht auch im Kampfgeschehen aus, wie ein Lauffeuer._

_Beide Seiten blieben in ihren Bewegungen stehen, als hätte jemand den Pauseknopf gedrückt._

_Auch sie mussten diese Information und das Geschehene verarbeiten._

_Bis die Bewegung urplötzlich wieder losbrach._

_Erleichtert auf der einen Seite wollten die Zauberer die restlichen Todesser zu Fall bringen, während diese verzweifelt versuchten sich zurächen oder zuretten._

_Doch das war mir jetzt alles egal. _

_Ich hatte meinen Teil in diesem Krieg beigetragen. Mehr wollte ich nicht mehr._

_Ich hatte mein Versprechen gehalten und jetzt war es an der Zeit den zweiten Teil meines Versprechens einzulösen. Meinen, unseren Traum zu erfüllen, für unser gemeinsames zukünftiges Leben._

_Meine Augen suchten das Kampffeld nach dir ab. _

_Wir hatten uns im Laufe des Kampfes verloren, doch noch hatte ich seinen Namen nicht unter den Todgenannten ausgemacht._

_Zweifel stiegen in mir hoch, aber ich wollte und konnte noch nicht an das schlimmste denken._

_Gehetzt suchte ich die am Boden Liegenden nach deinem Blondschopf ab, konnte dich aber nirgends entdecken._

_Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich gut war oder schlecht._

_Gut, stellte ich fest, als ich aufstand, um einen besseren Überblick zubekommen._

_Dort stand er, brachte einen angreifenden Todesser zu Boden. _

_Wie es aussah wolltest du dich zu mir durchschlagen und nähertest dich mir immer mehr._

_Ich ging dir ebenfalls langsam entgegen, passte vorsichtig auf nicht zustolpern, der Kampf hatte mich doch ganz schön mitgenommen._

_Und mein Herz blieb stehen, als auch du in deiner Bewegung stehen bliebst. _

_Ich sah hinter dir ein Todesser, welcher sich befreien konnte und sein Zauberstab gehoben hielt, dessen Fluch dich feige in den Rücken traf._

_Du hattest nicht mal die Zeit zum Realisieren und du fielst..._

_Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken, außer an dich. _

_An meinem Traum, an dich._

_Und unser Traum fiel mit dir..._


End file.
